Broken Angel
by REMOVED 0
Summary: sequel to Troubled Daughter. the small ceramic angel fell to the floor with an ear splitting crash. its shattered pieces scattering the carpet. please r and r! lemon warning
1. Curiosity

A/N: me no own you no sue. by the way in case you didn't read the summary, this is a sequel to my other story "Troubled daughter" so you may want to read that first before you read this one. Just a suggestion.

Chapter 1: Curiosity

InuYasha paced about the Higuarshi home inspecting evry inch, nook, and cranny. His nose was sharp as he searched the house. It smelt of his sweet Kagome in a few areas then of her smaller brother Souta and others were of her mother. There was a faint scent of an older man... alot older man. The one whom Kagome called "grandpa".

He hadn't seen nor heard from the old man in quite a while. Was he dead? No, Kagome would have been in mourning, then he'd comfort her and bla bla bla. He loved to be close to her but that is a whole other concept to cover. His mind wondered over the topic. He would definitely discuss this with Kagome as soon as she was home from school. Today was her last day and they would spend the rest of the summer together. _What fun. Well, on my behalf. _

InuYasha flinched. Not those hentai thoughts, AGAIN! Lately, all he could think about was Kagome underneath him, screaming his name and their sweaty bodies engulfed in a powerful orgasm. His dreams weren't helping him either. _That Monk must have rubbed off on me._ He smiled despite himself when he came to Kagome's own room.

She would never know if he pondered through her things. Yes, that would be the most fun he would have today. Weighing his options of wether or not to go have fun or search through the house more before the family came home, InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"What the hell, I'm bored." InuYasha opened the door and stepped into the room. Everything smelt of his delicious Kagome. He explored her room quietly. Opening drawrs and going through her closet. This was turning out to be fun even though he would be sat a trillion times if she found out. InuYasha glanced at her bed. On the floor almost hid under the bed, was something.

InuYasha uncovered the object. "What the fuck is this?" InuYashatwisted it in his hands. It was shaped like a... "HOLY SHIT!" InuYasha's Gold eyes widened as he stared at the object. _She actually pleases herself with this? Man, have I got it in for her. Mine is twice, maybe three times this size._ He smiled as he imagined her lying naked in her bed as she plunged the dildo into her sweet spot and her come gushing out over her legs. Her smiling face as she completed her orgasm.

InuYasha sighed contentedly then felt his pants tighten. "Aw, hell." InuYasha groaned. He couldn't let Kagome see this. It was too soon. He had taken her virginity already but he couldn't make her have sex again. She hadn't given any signs lately that that was what she wanted. Though, she did sneak to his room every night to cuddle up to him. Was she ready again?

_Something else to discuss. _InuYasha put the dildo back under the bed and proceded to his room where he pleasured himself to relieve the throb under his pants.


	2. Pleasant Surprise

A/N: me no won you no sue.

Chapter 2: Pleasant Surprise

Kagome fumbled her pencil in her hand. The teacher was in the middle of a speech about the summer. _Yak Yak Yak and Bla Bla Bla... This stuff gets so old after hearing it year after year. _Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. Summer was here and she was ready to get the hell out of here. The students were already in an up roar and her freinds were planning parties. She was no exception. InuYasha floated through her head. She sighed once again. She hated to be away from him.

"Hey, pssstt. Kagome!" Yumi whispered and tapped her shoulder. Kagome slightly turned her head to her freind.They had known each other since third grade and had become fast friends but they had drifted apart. Here they are now, in school and hardly talked. They still talked, just not as much.

"I'm having a party next weekend. Wanna come? You can bring InuYasha and make Houjo jealous." Yumi snickered. Kagome frowned at her. Yumi was always one to start shit and the other two were no different from her. Kagome tried to smile and answer her but she just couldn't bring one to her face. not even a fake one.

"I'll ask Inu-kun if he wants to come with me. He really doesn't like to get out much. And is Houjo really coming? I don't think it's right to gloat about already having a boyfreind after he made so many dates and I never made one. I feel bad." Kagome faced Yumi. The teacher was done and class had ended.

"Gloat? That's not gloating. you found someone better and you should be proud of yourself. I think it's a great idea to show him off." Yumi smiled and the other two, Eri and Rinu, giggled. "She's right, Kagome. Youv'e got someone." Eri said and twirled a curl with her finger nail. "Besides it'll be fun." Rinu seemed to be the optimist of the group. Kagome stood from her desk and gathered her things.

"I'll speak with InuYasha and I'll call you tomorrow." Kagome heaved her bag over her shoulder and fled from the room. She was sick of those clones and their gossip. It was all they ever did and Kagome seemed to get caught in the middle of the scandel. Kagome hurreid through the hall and to the front of the school. Her mom's car was not here yet.

Kagome threw her bag to the ground and sat on it. Her head i her hands she felt the whole world on her shoulders. "Hey, brighten up Kago-chan."

That voice was so familiar. Kagome looked up from her hands. There she stood. Her pony tail blowing in the wind. The sun shining through her kimono. Her brown eyes shining. She sat next to her on grass. Kagome stared in disbelief. Was it...is it really her?

"What's up, Kagome? I haven't seen you in a few days so I came to check up on you." Kagome continued to stare at her. Relief washed over her and she embraced her old freind. "Sango-chan! I missed you so much!" kagome held her tight. Sango hugged her back with equal force.

"I just had to see if you were okay." Sango sniffled.

"I'm fine but how in the hell did you get here?" Kagome loosened her embrace and watched Sango's eyes.

"I used the Jewel." Sango laughed as if it were obvious.

"Really? Oh, yeah. We didn't use it." Kagome smiled. Yes, The feeling of happiness returned.

"Yes, but I have to go. Miroku is waiting for me and were going to get married." Sango's smile widened.

"I'm so happy for you!" Kagome's eyes began to water.

The two hugged one more time before Sango left her. She will come back again.

Then a horn honked from the road beside the school. "Kagome!" Souta called form the car. Kagome ran to the car and the family was on their way back to their home. and Kagome felt happy. Like she hadn't in a very long time.


	3. Is it a crime to be happy?

A/N: me no own you no sue

Chapter 3: Is it a crime to be happy?

"InuYasha! I'm home!" Kagome called as she climbed the stairs to her room. Her cheeks felt hot as she opened the door and the silver haired hanyou was sitting on her bed as if he had been waiting for her. Kagome through her bag to the floor and hopped up on the bed next to him. His arms snaked around her waist and she snuggled up to him in his haori. InuYasha smiled.

"So...um, what have you been doing all day?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Oh, just looking around the house... Especially in your room." InuYasha nibbled at her ear. Kagome was a bit surprised by his sudden act of his affection but her curiosity was taking over bit by bit.

"What do you mean? Did you find something..." Kagome trailed off trying to think what he had found in her innocent room. She had been so careful of hiding everything. her thoughts flashed to last night and of herself having fun with... _Oh shit._

"Yes, I did find something." InuYasha bent low next to her ear. "And now I'm horny."

"Kagome fiddled with her skirt and her face was as red as a tomato. _He did find it._ Kagome turned to face him and InuYasha caught her lips. He pushed up against her and slid his hand underneath her skirt. he gently stroked her panties. Kagome moaned in his mouth and leaned into his touch.

"Kagome, I need you." InuYasha pulled her clothes and was quick with his too. He kissed her lips, down her stomach and to her sweet spot. Her scent spiked as he began to lap at her flowing juices. Kagome whimpered. InuYasha plunged his tounge in and kagome moaned loudly. She bit her bottom lip as he played with her left breast.

InuYasha came up to her mouth and kissed her roughly. His gold eyes blazed. He plunged his hard cock into her. kagome screamed. He rocked her body back and forth into the bed. Kagome continued to moan. InuYasha was close to going over the edge.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled. That was it. He and kagome were in complete bliss. Their bodies fell against each other for support. Kagome laid on top of InuYasha and pulled her pink sheet over them. They napped for a few hours until it was time for dinner.

Kagome pulled on a pair of shorts and an over-sized white t-shirt. She yawned widely.

"Still tired, Baby?" InuYasha kissed her lips breifly and put on his ted t-shirt and blue jeans that Ms. Higurashi bought for him.

"A little." Kagome smiled. She was so happy. It was impossible to believe that it was only a month ago that the incedent with her father had happened.

_Is it a crime to be happy?_ Kagome thought as she and InuYasha went downstairs to enjoy dinner with the family.


	4. Party Time!

A/N: me no own you no sue.

Chapter 4: Party Time!

"What! Hell no! I ain't going to no party." InuYasha folded his arms and looked to the wall as if to settle the argument. Kagome was not giving up. Even if she didn't like her friends that much it would still be fun.

"But there's lots of dancing and cuddling. We would be alone, without parents! Please, Inu-kun! It'll be so much fun!" Kagome made big puppy dog eyes and got really close to InuYasha face.

"Oh alright." InuYasha grumbled. He pulled Kagome in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He was happy to be going but he didn't want Kagome to know that. They snuggled benetah the covers and fell asleep.

Night of the party:

"Kagome! Hey over here!" Yumi called from the DJ booth. She was DJing her own party and Kagome thought it looked like fun.

"Hey, Yumi." Kagome smiled and pulled InuYasha next to her.

"Ooooh. Is this InuYasha? Damn he is fine." Yumi eyes him over.

"Yep!" Kagome leaned closer to him.

"Well, the other two couldn't make it but Houjo is here and a bunch of others! By the way, any song you wanna hear tonight?" Yuni pulled her ear phones back over her head.

"None thanks." Kagome eased her way away from the booth and they wandered around the house.

"What's that?" InuYasha pointed upstairs to a sign that said "Couples only". Kagome blushed as she answered him.

"It's a place where erm,-" But she was interupted by Houjo.

"Kagome! Nice to see you here! And who is this?" Houjo snuck up behind them. He was in a nice suit where only Kagome was in a short cut, black dress and inuyasha ina red shirt and black slacks. InuYasha's jaw clenched. Houjo took a safe step back.

"Houjo! This InuYasha." Kagome put on fake a smile. Frankly, she couldn't stand the boy and he was rather annoying at times. Kagome kept InuYasha at her side as the tension thickened.

"Well, how do you do?" Houjo extended a hand. InuYasha just looked at him like he was out of his mind. Houjo's hand fell and he tear dropped. "Well, nice to meet you InuYasha."

"Wish I could say the same but I can't." InuYasha smirked.

"Oh... Um, are you, uh, Kago-chan's new boyfriend?" Houjo asked hesitantly. Surely this couldn't be him. Kagome would never go out with someone as hostile as him. maybe this inuYasha was freind of the family or relative though he couldn't tell with the red ball cap InuYasha was wearing.

"Yes I am." InuYasha said in possessive way. He turned away and led Kagome to the outside of the house. Kagome felt relieved to be out in the night air and away from Houjo. But she was excited to be with InuYasha all alone.

"Sango came to see me on the last day of school." Kagome said casually though she had been practically insane when she saw a familair face.

"How? Sango is in the fuedal era with the monk and the brat." InuYasha was extremely surprised at Kagome's remark. He stopped and waited for her reply as he searched the sky.

"She used the jewel." kagome followed his gaze. The night was filled with stars and the crescent moon was absolutely magical. Kagome leaned her head against his shoulder and let a long sigh escape her.

"You know what this reminds me of?" InuYasha laid his head against hers.

"What?" Kagome blushed. She knew what was coming.

"Your beauty." InuYasha stated simply and kissed her lip tenderly. His hand stroked her chek as he massaged the inside of her mouth with his tounge. Kagome's arms were gently wrapped around his neck as they continued to share the kiss. InuYasha pulled away slowly as if he never wanted to in million years.

"I love you." InuYasha looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"I love you too." Kagome looked back with equal intensity.

"I'll never let you go. I want you to know that." InuYasha kissed her lips once more.

Later that night:

"That was fun." Kagome threw her clothes into the hamper as she stepped out of her bathroom with nothing but a towel on.

"Yeah, but only bacause I was with you." InuYasha said from the bed.


	5. Angels

A/N: me no own so you no sue.

Chapter 5: Angels

Kagome went about her room, cleaning up the mess she and InuYasha had made the night before. Clothes scattered about the floor, food bowls on the dresser. Kagome grimaced at the glass of what used to be orange juice. She flipped her hair back in a bun and set to work.

The dishes in the washer, clothes in the hamper, and on to the vacuuming. Thank Kami, Inuyasha wasn't here to bother her while she worked on her room. He and Souta went to the park for awhile.

**"You should bond." Kagome tried to smile and push them out the door. **Kagome snickered at herself. _I'm so smart_. Kagome finished the vacuuming with ease and moved on to dusting her dresser and vanity. Her vanity was organized with make up and small trinkets but only one of her keepsakes she kept close to her heart.

A small angel holding a rose. Kagome's father had given it to her as a birthday gift. She had always cherished it above everything else. It held so many memories.

kagome picked up the angel with care and began to brush the thick layer of dust oof of the tiny angel. A smile tugged at her lips when she remebered when her father gave it to her.

**"What is it! What is it!" The young five year old bounced up and down at her Father's feet. He held out a small package with pink wrapping and purple lace. Kagome's small hands grasped the gift. Her father smiled at her eagerness.**

**Kagome's hands shakily unwrapped the gift and she awed as the paper fell to the floor. A tiny angel with a white gown holding a red rose in her hands. Kagome smiled brightly at the angel.**

**"Do you like it?" Her father knelt down in front of her. "I love it!" Kagome hugged him tightly with the angel between them.**

**"This is for when I'm not here, not with you. This will keep you safe till I return." He was serious and his eyes sparkled with tears.**

**"Thank you." Kagome said as the tears began to linger in her chocolate eyes too.**

Kagome sighed contently as she gazed at the angel. Suddenly a loud crash was heard downstairs. Kagome almost jumped out of her skin. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She set the angel back on the vanity and hestitantly, went to her bedroom door.

She glanced down the hallway to her left. No one was there. Silence and tension filled the air. Kagome gulped then looked to the right only to come face to face with the intruder.

She gasped and suddenly could no longer breathe. Her lungs were ready to burst. She wanted to scream out, lash out at the intruder but no action occured as they stared intently into one another's eyes. Kagome's breath returned and she felt her self ready to crumble to the floor.

"How...how..." She asked shakily. Her eyes wandered over him and down the hall. She coudn't speak. _What happened to my voice?_

"How is not the question. Why. Why am I here. That is what you should be asking." He grinned in her face and pushed her into her room. She fell back on her ass but stood back up. Her feet could no longer caryy her and she felt the world on her shoulders. Her room crashing down on her. Her heart stopping.

"Arogant hoar." He hit her in the stomach, sending her flying to her vanity, knocking the angel off along with make up and other trinkets. The small ceramic angel fell to the floor with an ear splitting crash. Its shattered pieces scattering the carpet. Kagome's head began to throb. Her hand traced around only to find blood.

"Why...why daddy?" Kagome began to sob. The broken peices of her angel in front of her. Her hands covered her face. Her body began to shake uncontrollably and her tears kept coming. The sobs echoeing through her destroyed room.

He looked down at her. His eyes filled with anger. "How dare you. You are no daughter of mine."

Kagome stood up despite her condition and, although she shook, she stared him straight in the eye. "I hate you, You are my enemy. I hate you, lying piece of shit." kagome grabbed the nearest thing to her, and lamp, and was ready to throw it at the man.

"BURN IN HELL, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome threw the blunt object at her target. She hit him hard. He fell to the now blood spattered carpet with a thud.

Kagome fell to her knees.

_I'm falling..._

Screaming was heard downstairs.

_I'm scared for you..._

Her name was being called.

_I'm calling..._

She was blacking out and she saw InuYasha running toward her.

_Are those tears for me..._

She fell in his arms and closed her eyes.

_Come save me..._


	6. Unshed Tears

A/N: just let me make this clear because i just got all my amvs from youtube taken off. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! however i do own this idea for this story. Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha. I DO NOT! so do not try and sue me for copy right infringement when I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! so there!

Chapter 6: Unshed tears

Her eyes opened with uncertainty. _Is the nightmare over? Is it okay to breathe? Is it okay to move? Can I look around? Did anyone come for me? _Her head was pounding and her vision was blurry. She felt a bed beneath her. Some one was holding her hand tightly. Who? Who was so worried about her?

Kagome glanced to her hand. Her hand was covered with worn hands with claw fingers. Her heart sped up. He saved her. He saved her from the nightmare. He was gone. InuYasha was holding her hand and her father was gone. Kagome gripped his hand. He gasped slightly and leaned into her face to confirm that she was awake...and alive.

"Oh, Kagome. I was so worried about you." He pushed his head into her breast and was silent. Kagome used her other hand to stroke his silver hair. His red cap covered her favorite part of him. Kagome fumbled the cap off his head and clasped her hand around one of his ears. She gently rubbed it. It was soothing to know he was there with her.

But where was she? She hadn't seen this place before. It wasn't her room, nor her house.

Kagome cleared her throat. "InuYasha." Kagome sighed. She could bearly complete a sentence. Her hand dropped from his ear. Inuyasha nuzzled her neck.

"What is it Kagome?" he asked. Kagome looked around the room once more before confronting him. Her vision was still blurry or was it the room? She could bearly see. Was it the sunlight streaming through the windows? Or something else?

"Where...Where..." Kagome cleared her throat once again. Why couldn't she see or speak? This was so confusing.

"You're in the hospital. You've been out of it for six hours." InuYasha sat up. He begining to wonder why couldn't she speak or recognize where she was.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked into her eyes. They were glazed over wih unshed tears. He realized now that she was ready to cry. He held her head to his chest and her tears poured out over him. He gripped her waist. She had been put through so much.

Kagome dug her nails into his t-shirt. His body heated hers. She never wanted to let go but had to. She had to see her room. She let go and looked up. Her eyes focused. She could see! She saw the whole room in detail. She was over joyed at this.

"I...I love you." Kagome said as the last unshed tear fell from her eyes. InuYasha wiped it away from her cheek.

"I love you too." InuYasha kissed her lips briefly and laid her back down. Kagome was about to close her eyes when she saw a tear fall from his cheek. He was crying... For her? No, he wouldn't. He couldn't. But he did, didn't he?

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes to sleep. To dream.

"Sweet dreams, Kago-chan." InuYasha touched her cheek. She was so beautiful. So full of life. And her ungrateful father had it in him to kill her. The sick bastard. How could he want to destroy something so bueatiful. To throw her in the trash, away from society. To hide her away... _I'll kill him. I'll kill him, sick asshole._ InuYasha stood from his chair and opened the door to Kagome's room. Her mother ran to him.

"Is she awake?" She asked hurriedly.

"She's fine, but let her sleep." InuYasha stopped when he saw who was with her.

"You bastard. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" InuYasha yelled. Everyone began to stare at the scene that rolled out before them.

"I'm here to see my daughter." He replied. His voice was cold. Not at all concerned like Kagome's mother's. InuYasha stepped in fromt of him, blocking his way.

"Now Joe, don't-" Ms. Higurashi began. But her ex-husband interrupted her with haste.

"I'll do whatever the hell I want." He tried to push InuYasha out of the way but Inuyasha didn't budge from his position. He stared angrily at the man. Well, Inu looked down at the man. InuYasha is taller.

"Move." He stated simply. InuYasha continued to glare at him.

"No."


	7. author's note please read

**author's note: I will not be posting anymore of this story till i get at least 10 reviews! a small number so it wouldn't kill you to review. okay? just ten reviews is all i'm asking! oh and i will be doing a new story so if you want me to comtinue with this, REVIEW! PLEASE! I only want ten! Just ten! wow thats all you gotta do! just hit the perty button down there and review! Review this story!**


	8. My bloody tears

A/N: i do not own inuyasha.

Chapter 8: My bloody tears

Her eyes glazed over. He's gone.

_I'm waiting for you..._

His body hitting the floor and the blood flying from his nose.

_You hated me from the start._

The thump of his fall echoed through the hall.

_I'm starting to hate you..._

He lifted from his spot on the floor and his gold eyes flashed to red.

_The familiar feeling of my heart being crushed._

He stood shakily from his spot on the floor.

_You gave me the blood pouring into my heart._

He pushed the man onto the floor and tore at his skin.

_I try not to cry as it hurts me to._

Her heart stopped. Her soul hung in the balance.

_The pain inside is tearing me apart. _

The man's body lay limp on the floor as he stood and his eyes changed into gold.

_The blood spilling from my eyes is because of you._

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as the nurses flooded the hall, trying to carry away the man in critical condition. InuYasha's silver hair was stained with his blood, the blood of her father. Kagome pushed her hands over her ears as the shouts rang over her head. The pain tainted her heart. Her father was dying.

Her hands touched her face briefly only to feel wetness. Hot tears stinging her face made her hands shake. The door opened and her vision was blurred into oblivian. The voices spoke softly to her... Her mind was reeling out and in. His hands touched her face lovingly but were gone in seconds.

"InuYasha!" She screamed. Her hands went out to find him...to find his hands. He grabbed them and held them to his face. Her finger tips met his wet cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He choked out into her ear. She mashed her lips into his, muffling his apology. Her lips said everything without saying it. It was okay.


End file.
